Problem: Brandon buys a basket of nectarines on sale for $\$18$ before tax. The sales tax is $8\%$. What is the total price Brandon pays for the basket of nectarines? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of nectarines. ${8\%} \times {$18} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $8\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{8}{100}$ which is also equal to $8 \div 100$ $8 \div 100 = 0.08$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.08} \times {$18} = {$1.44}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Brandon paid. ${$1.44} + {$18.00} = $19.44$ Brandon needs to pay $$19.44.$